Harry Potter and the Prophocied Fate
by IronFists
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys' setting out for Godric's Hollow and beggining to fulfill his fate as the 'Chosen One'. . .
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Chapter 1 - The Waiting The household owned by the muggle family known as the Dursleys was extremely quiet on the night of the 30th July. This unusual silence was usually filled with the snores of Vernom Dursley or the crashes and whistles of Petunia Durlsey cooking late into the night for her overweight son, Dudley. But tonight was different because the fourth member of the family (even though the Durlseys' hated to admit is existence) was to be leaving there household for ever the next day. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, was to turn 17 on the 31st of July. But it wasn't only Harry's birthday the next day but it was also the day the ancient enchantment that was cast on the suburban town house 17 years ago was to be lifted. At exactly 12 o'clock this night Harry Potter and the Dursleys would be exposed to the Dark, twisted arts of the evil wizard Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters.

Harry sat at his desk writing the last sentence of his letter to Hermione explaining where and when to meet him before leaving for Godric's Hollow and the grave of his parents, Lily and James Potter. Pigwidgeon, Ron's excited little owl, had already left with two letters, one for Ron and one for Ginny. Ron's telling of the place at which they were to meet before heading to the Hollow, Ginny's another apology and an address to a safe house if Voldemort or his followers ever came looking for her.

He re-read Hermione's out loud

Dear Hermione, I am writing to you to thank you for the cake and the card. Much appreciated as you know how much the Dursleys spoil me on my birthday. I also want to tell as I have told Ron that I don's wish for you to get hurt so I am pleading for you to stay home and return to Hogwarts. You have probably received the letter explaining to you that Hogwwarts is remaining open as a majority vote by the board of governors on the order that the children and the teachers are put under the protection of twelve of the Ministry's best unoccupied Aurors. Please take my heed and return to Hogwarts, continue your studies, but I know you and Ron are determined to help me on my mission to destroy the final four horcruxes and then finally Voldemort, so enclosed is the address to our final meeting place before we make our way to Godric's Hollow.

Thank you, Harry

21 Lilystain Lane Hogsmeade

After finally finishing re-reading his letter he attached it to Hedwig's leg and opened the window to let her out into the warm night. Harry watched her until she disappeared behind a clad of ancient oak trees before beginning to pack his many things into his little school trunk and his bag. Newspaper clippings, the old photo album containing one of the few memories he has of his parents, his Invisibility Cloak, the remaining bits of cake and sweets from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, his over sized second-hand clothes and his school robes, and the remaining lot of his school books that had served him so well over the years. The clock struck a quarter past eleven and knew that it was time he began cleaning up the small room that was his bedroom before he left.

At ten to twelve, Harry rushed down to the hall with his trunk, bag and Hedwig's empty cage. His wand safely tucked in his inner pocket he looked at the family that had treated him so badly over the past 17 years as though they had treated them with equality even though this wasnt the case. Harry bid them farewell before the hall clock began chiming twelve times at which Harry knew that it was time to leave. He left through front door with out a sound, pulled on his jacket and began walking to the end of the street. When he reached the sign post he knew with a nervous thought that is was time to Apparate to Hogsmeade. He did not have a licensce to apparate without a trained proffesor but that wasn't going to stop him from getting to Hogsmeade. His broom was locked in his trunk and it would take a matter of days before he would get there via that route, and he didn't have any Floo powder so that was also a problem. There was also another problem, Harry had only ever Apparated once and that was in a time of dire need, one of the last actions that he did trying to save Albus Dumbledore from the inevitable fate of death.

He needed to remember the three D's of Apparition, Destination, Determination, Devastation was it, or wait was it Dictation, Deliberation, Detention, Harry thought to himself. But he just imagined Hogsmeade and its cobbled street and imagined himself standing outside The Three Broomsticks, and spun on the spot with his trunk and essentials spinning with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Secret Keeper

As soon as Harry felt the hard cobbled road under his feet he knew he had Apparated to the right place. The warmth that emitted from the rowdier of the local taverns beckoned to Harry but he knew better than to just walk into a bar in these troubled times, especially since the barmaid had been under the Imperius Curse for the past year before anyone realised. He walked on past the bar and further down the long main street, past the boarded up windows of Zonko's Joke Shop, continued past the sweet smells of Honeyduke's and down a lane that broke off just past the sweet shop. "Lilystain Lne" was written on an old sign that was barely hanging from its post at the mouth of this dark alleyway. No gas lamps continued down this part of Hogsmeade and it looked as though not many people had used this route for a couple of years. There were massive cobwebs that began on one side of the lane to the other without stopping. What's worse is that these spider webs hadn't looked as though they too had been used for years aswell.

What was he doing here, Harry asked himself, then remembered he was here to meet Hermione and Ron before setting out for the long forgotten Godric's Hollow and the graves of Harry's dead parents. He kept reminding himself of this as he brushed the cobwebs off his face whilst looking for the number twenty-one on any of the old oak doors. Hogsmeade had changed over the past year, once filled with many happy faces and people going about their daily business but now during the day it was occupied by very little people and those who did hurried quickly out of the way of others and avoiding any contact with any of their old friends.

The evil Dark Lord, Voldemort had filled these innocent wizards and witches with fear and was threatening them with their families lives unless they helped him in his evil quest. This is what brought Harry to stand outside Number Twenty-one, Lilystain Lane, the new Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. Even Though the Order had lost it's leader Albus Dumbledore to Lord Voldemort the previous July, it had still remained in order and was still out in search of Lord Voldemort's lair and waging the war against his followers. Their job of fighting the Death Eaters had been made alot easier since the alliance with the Ministry of Magic.

As Harry knocked on the door of the splintering oak, he heard voices arguing from the other end of the alleyway, oddly familiar voices. When the two people came in to sight Harry recognised them instantly. The first an oddly beautiful Muggle-born witch and the brainiest witch in Harry's year, Hermione Granger was tall and had a large head of bushy, brown hair that went to below her shoulders. The second was a bulky yet oddly tall boy who belonged too one of the last pure blood families in England, Ron Weasley. He was easily recognisable because of the mop of red hair that covered half of his head. When they finally realised that he was standing at the door and looking at them with a highly affectionate expression, they hurried up to him, receiving a very long-winded hug from Hermione and a hard pat on the back from Ron.

Smiling, Harry commented, "I see you made your descisions . . . thanks."

"We weren't going to leave you to face . . . L-Lord V-Voldemort by yourself Harry. Besides Ron and I insisted on coming otherwise you won't know where Bill and Fleur are getting married," she said knowingly.

"Yeah mate, like we would leave you out in the open with Death Eaters and Dementors attacking left, right and centre," said Ron obviously still pleased with himself that he finally managed to produce a Patronus over the holidays.

"Well this is where it begins," Harry said grinning as he knocked on the hard oak door.

After two minutes Harry heard the many locks on the door undoing before a head poked out the door. The head belonged to Mad Eye Moody who looked them up and down before asking them a question each. Harry's question was first and answered it without any trouble. He was allowed in and was shortly followed by Ron and Hermione. As they entered the vast living room Harry noticed a worn out young man dozing in the nearest armchair. His hair was greyer than usual and there were more scars on his weather beaten face. Remus Lupin was one of few members of the Order that hadn't been killed or thrown into Azkaban. Lupin twitched in his sleep and suddenly woke as a young woman with bubblegum-pink hair walked into the room from the kitchen. Nymphadora Tonks was a well known Auror but even better known for her clumsy-ness. She greeted them with strong hugs and then came to stand by Lupin holding his hand affectionately.

Moody limped back into the room and began yelling, "Mundungus get your filthy rotten backside down here and greet the Secret Keeper, Ron and Hermione otherwise I will jinx you back to Azkaban!"

Hermione and Ron began to laugh as a short rather dirty wizard by the name of Mundungus Fletcher stumbled into the room looking terrified by the fact that Moody had threatened him with the dreaded wizard prison, Azkaban. He greeted Ron and Hermione with a vigorous hand shake before turning to Harry who gave him a deathly look and shook his hand quickly before retreating back next to Ron.

Lupin began the conversation, "Now Harry you should find it quite easy to find Godric's Hollow as. . . as the enchantment that was cast so many years ago is now ceased because of Dumbledore's . . . Dumbledore's death. Whatever you find there, even if it makes you angry beyond reason, you must not and I say, MUST not let your anger take control. We have people all over the United Kingdom and many of the European countries in search of these Horcruxes that you have mentioned. It is essential that you survive for it is you and you only who can kill Voldemort."

At that Tonks began, "Now Harry stay safe and if you ever need any of us, use the mirror method that Sirius taught you of, because Remus has the other mirror now. Don't be afraid to ask for assistance. Now Ron don't you let anything happen to Harry, Hermione or yourself because I don't want to have to answer to your mother if anything does. I have to tell you she does scare me abit. Now Hermione I know you will keep the boys safe 'cause you are smarter than them and you are a quick thinker. All of you stay safe and if you do find a Horcrux bring it straight back to the Headquarters for the Order to deal with. Okay?"

They all nodded silently and said there own goodbyes before being escorted out the door and out of the village by Mad Eye and dark Auror known as Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was here that they would begin there quest and into the unknown 


End file.
